The present invention relates to a filter composed of a multi-ply filter medium, a method for manufacturing said filter and the use of the filter according to the invention.
The use of filters, especially multi-ply filter media, has long been known. Air filters have long been used, for example, in the automotive industry, in air conditioning systems, passenger compartment filters, pollen filters, clean room filters, domestic filters, etc. Filters have also been used for many years in the filtration of liquid media. Examples of these include oil filters and hydraulic filters.
The filters are adapted to achieve a satisfactory filtration efficiency and service life depending on the field of application. Thus, particle air filters for general ventilation (according to EN 779) are used as coarse, medium and fine filters in air/gas filtration and for liquid filtration, whilst HEPA filters (according to EN 1822) are used in the field of EPA and HEPA (air) or water preparation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,501 discloses multi-ply filter media and filters, which are composed of a stiff, pleatable base layer, the actual filtration layer and a covering. These filters are already well-suited to gas filtration (air filtration) and liquid filtration.
EP-A-1134013 discloses multi-ply pleated filter media and filters, which are composed of a stiff, pleatable base layer, the actual filtration layer and a covering. These filters are made up of polymer, fusible binder-consolidated microfibers and already well-suited to gas filtration (air filtration) and liquid filtration.
Multi-ply filter media and filters are known from EP-A-0878226, which are made up of fine polymer and glass fibers. These filters are already well-suited to gas filtration (air filtration) and liquid filtration.
Filter media and filters are known from EP-A-1656981, which are made up of fine glass fibers. These filters are already well-suited to gas filtration (air filtration) and liquid filtration.
In supply air and heat exchanger systems, it is necessary to clean the air flows present such that a good air quality and cleanliness of the system are ensured. To this end, filter systems with different separately installed filter classes are conventionally used, which leads to complex filter systems with a high space requirement. In addition, multi-component systems are connected with a higher maintenance outlay.